metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M
The is the official Japanese strategy guide for Metroid: Other M. Like the Japanese version of the game's boxart, it features a red slipcover with Samus Aran's face on it, in her Varia Suit. The actual cover of the book features the younger Samus's face on it, from her time with the Federation Army. Unlike the game's slipcover however, Samus's Visor on the guide's slipcover is not translucent. The guide is split into several chapters: Story & Cast (for the characters), System (for the controls), Tactics (a walkthrough of the game with a separate chapter for the climax of the game), Data (for enemies) and World. In the middle of the book is an editor's note warning about the Pyrosphere door glitch. The guidebook features exclusive artwork of enemies and characters, a series timeline including the ''Prime'' series (the events of which are not alluded to in-game), and a "confidential" section at the back of the book that elaborates on plot elements. This confidential section confirms that James Pierce is the Deleter, that he killed K.G. Misawa, and that MB killed James after he attempted and failed to kill her. The guide also names the Ring Beam Units, Pow, Wadge and Zuru creatures as such, and reveals that Sovas are related to Geemers. The timeline includes all original releases of each game up to Other M, as well as re-releases and compilations such as the New Play Control! versions of Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes, the Famicom Mini version of Metroid, Metroid Prime Trilogy, and even branches out to cameos in other games. These include the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Kirby Super Star and Kirby's Dream Land 3, and the WarioWare games. See also *''Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition, the English guide by Prima Games. Gallery Translations for the pages below can be found by clicking on the respective gallery files. File:JP Other M Guide Inside Cover.png|The cover of the book. JP Other M Guide Title.jpg|Artwork for the title page. File:JP Other M Guide Story Intro.jpg|A recap of the previous ''Metroid storylines. File:JP Other M Guide Samus Bio.jpg|Samus biography. File:JP Other M Guide Adam and Anthony Bio.jpg|Adam Malkovich and Anthony Higgs biographies. File:JP Other M Guide 07th Platoon Bios.jpg|Lyle Smithsonian, James Pierce, K.G. Misawa and Maurice Favreau biographies. JP Other M Guide System.jpg|Artwork for the System section. File:JP Other M Guide Tactics.jpg|Artwork for the Tactics section. JP Other M Guide Final Mission.jpg|Artwork for the Final Mission section. JP Other M Guide Data.jpg|Artwork for the Data section. JP Other M Guide World.jpg|Artwork for the World section. File:JP Other M Guide Confidential.jpg|The first page of the confidential section. File:JP Other M Guide Post Game.jpg|Page relating to the after-credits sequence. File:JP Other M Guide Phantoon.jpg|Page relating to the Phantoon battle. File:JP Other M Guide Helmet and Escape.jpg|Page relating to the countdown sequence. File:JP Other M Guide MB and Deleter.jpg|Page talking about MB, which reveals that James Pierce is the Deleter. File:JP Other M Guide Concept Art.jpg|Gallery Mode File:JP Other M Guide Concept Art 2.jpg File:JP Other M Guide Credits.jpg|Guide credits. File:JP Other M Guide 154.png|Page relating to Dr. Madeline Bergman and MB. File:JP Other M Guide 156.jpg|Enemies. File:JP Other M Guide 157.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 158.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 159.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 160.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 161.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 162.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 163.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 164.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 165.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 166.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 168.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 169.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 170.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 171.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 172.jpg File:JP Other M Guide 173.jpg|This page describes Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and Metroid Prime Pinball. File:JP Other M Guide 174.jpg|This page summarizes cameos of Metroid in the Super Smash Bros., Kirby and WarioWare series. File:JP Other M Guide 175.jpg File:Metroid Other M Sector 3 Door Glitch Warning.png|Warning letter about the Pyrosphere door glitch. File:MOM guides on Metroid.jp.png|Metroid.jp Category:Strategy Guides